The Blue Train
by However Long
Summary: Caroline and Klaus meeting at a party that is held on a train. Smut with a part 2 Kennett
**A story I wrote for Tumblr and there will be a part 2 where I show the Kennett side of the story (b/c I am still a closet Kennett freak). Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're going. End of story." Caroline demanded from her position at the vanity as she swiped her eyes with black eyeliner and painted her lips blood red. She twisted her hair into a high bun with with stick pins.

"Me and Jeremy just broke up like..." Bonnie started but Caroline wasn't having any more excuses tonight.

"Two months ago. TWO MONTHS. We used to have so much fun together before Jeremy." Caroline rolled her eyes. "He was too young to get into the really good clubs and even when he finally turned twenty one, he forced you to stay home."

"Well we can't all be the social butterfly of Chicago." Bonnie mumbled.

Caroline had a mutual friend give her the news about a new moving midnight club that pops up every weekend. It was located on a train of a less busy section of town so only people that were notified of the rave could attend. It wasn't exactly legal but the train conductor didn't care as long as you paid him enough.

"I can't help it if I have friends in the inner circle of Chicago's underground." Bonnie was about to protest further but Caroline wasn't taking no for a answer. "We will have no further discussions. You are going to march into my closet to find the tightest dress possible that shows just how great your ass is and how long those dancer legs of yours are."

"Oh my god! Fine!" Bonnie stomped off towards the closet. Little did she know that Caroline's "mutual friend" was Kol Mikealson.

* * *

"Why do I need to be here in order for you to get laid?" Klaus grumbled as he walked further down a secluded street towards Central Station. "You are going to get us shot in this part of town."

Kol scoffed next to his brother, shoving his hands deeper into his brown jacket.

"I don't need you to get laid. There is this girl I have been trying to get her number for weeks now but she won't budge. Her best friend happens to plan events for my clubs often so I invited them both to this rave."

"Again, why am I dragged into this?" Klaus made his way up a long set of cement stairs as they approached the train station.

"Caroline wouldn't agree unless I brought a friend for her to talk to while I made my move and you were the best I could do on short notice. Beside, I wouldn't dare subject her to an evening with Finn or Elijah. Not that they would get near a rave or anything fun for that matter."

Kol smiled at the thought of either of his older brothers painted in blue rave paint and dancing to hip hop music. A faint sound of high heels clanking against concrete and he heard the familiar voices behind him. Kol adjusted his jacket and ran his fingers into his hair to straighten it. This only made Klaus smirk as he dropped his voice low.

"Don't worry brother, your beautiful." Klaus laughed as Kol grunted Fuck Off under his breathe. Klaus turned his attention to his brothers date and his eyes instantly went to a stunning blonde in a tan over coat. Her vibrant red lips were smiling as she leaned into her friends ear and laughed. Klaus found himself wishing that the stunning blonde was for him. His eyes raked over a long set of legs, the only bit of skin that was exposed. a female voice broke out from a few feet away.

"Hell no, Caroline. You didn't tell me he would be here." The brunette girl stopped a few feet away with her arms crossed and stared death at his brother. It made Klaus smirk to realize that the blonde, Caroline, was here for him.

"Ok so maybe I forgot to tell you that Kol would be here." Caroline held her hands up in defense. "You wouldn't have came if I told you."

"I wonder why I wouldn't come to spend time with the same asshole that thought it was funny to pinch my ass."

"In my defense Darling it was a dark club and I was a bit hammered at the time. "

"It was degrading."

"And I apologized profusely and you refused to accept." Kol gritted his teeth together.

"Just spend one night with him Bonnie. Kol really is a nice guy once you overlook the arrogance and boundary issues." Caroline turned to Kol who gave her an eye roll but she stepped towards him to give him a push forward. "You won't regret it."

Caroline slowly back away from her friends to stand next to the mystery man in all black that leaned against a concrete pole in the center of the station. At least this guy wasn't disappointing, the stubble on his face was enough to wet any girls panties but when he smiled and set off those dimples ... Caroline knew she was a goner.

"Do I need to turn around so you can see the rest of me?" Klaus smiled as he stepped forward and invaded the girls personal space. He chuckled once Caroline rolled her eyes at him and it only made him want to make her eyes roll while tasting the wetness between her legs. This blonde certainly had his attention.

"Well you were hot until you opened your mouth." Caroline huffed but stuck her hand out to shake. "You must be Kol's brother Nik, I'm Caroline."

Skin to skin contact was not a good idea as a shiver left her body and it left Caroline wondering just how many weeks it had been since she broke up with Tyler.

"Nik is what my family calls me since it is short for Niklaus but please call me Klaus." He let his hand fall away from hers. "I apologize for my tone, I am in a bit of a mood since I was dragged down to the worst part of town to watch a bunch of ravers get high on a train. It's not my ideal night." Klaus glanced down to the deep red of her lips while she spoke.

"First off, there are certainly worse parts of Chicago than this. Second, it isn't about getting high or drunk, it's about having fun. Being spontaneous or..."

"Reckless." Klaus leaned in further to Caroline to speak closer to her ear as his voice dropped lower. "Sexy."

Caroline let a small exhale out as her eyes met his and it took all her energy to not slam Klaus back against the concrete pole to take what she wanted from him. She had to know what those full lips felt like against hers or what they felt like teasing her nipples. The trance was broke as the sound of metal screeching to a stop echoed in the station and sliding doors came open. Caroline blinked and turned towards her friends that were starting to make there way onto the train. While Caroline was lost in Klaus' gaze, the station had attracted more guest and there were at least twenty people on the train now. Black cloth was strung along all the walls and covered any windows of the train. The typical lights you found on a train were removed and soft blue bulbs danced around the faces of the party goers.

Caroline saw Bonnie and Kol across the train looking quite less angry with one another. Caroline's hand went to undo the knot that kept her coat closed, letting it fall open and her gaze went back to Klaus. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that his eyes were screaming at what was underneath the coat. A tight dark blue dress with a deep v neckline that displayed her breast perfectly was revealed. Caroline took a several steps forward towards Klaus who was seated on abandon seat near the far end of the train, the rest of the party goers stayed towards the middle where the alcohol was supplied. Klaus leaned forward just as she was going to remove her coat but stopped her and pulled her forward so their legs brushed together.

"You look beautiful in that dress but I think you might need to keep the coat on." Klaus let his fingertips graze against the bare skin of her upper thigh and felt the goosebumps that formed. Klaus rose to met her at eye level, letting his fingers run up Caroline's body inside of her coat.

"You think I'm that easy?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at his that were just inches from his face.

"Not at all Love." Klaus chuckled softly as his hands found the exposed skin of her back, the bass from the music banged in the background. "I have heard horror stories from my brother about the sassy blonde that stripped him of his manhood on more than one occasion just to get what she wanted. Your a strong women who knows what she wants and takes it. I also get the feeling that if my forwardness had offended you, I would have received a swift punch to the jaw before you walked away."

The comments made Caroline smile and only slightly taken back that a complete stranger could read her so well. Her hand ran up the front of his dark button up shirt to stroke the exposed skin of his collarbone.

"No strings." Caroline mumbled just before her lips found his and his hands grasped her back to push her flush against his chest. Klaus' free hand went to Caroline's hair and tugged the pins so the curls fell loose to her back. Klaus broke the kiss to see the ringlets that surrounded her face and smile at her beauty. His left hand swept through the side of her hair and pulled her lips to his with a moan. He used the leverage to deepen the kiss and Caroline's nails dragged down his chest. Her small hand snaked it's way underneath Klaus' shirt to feel the muscles of his chest. With one push, Caroline sent Klaus to sit back on the seat and her legs went to straddle his waist.

Klaus smirked at the confirmation of the strong women he pegged her to be while his hands went up her thighs to push the dress up even further. Her lips attacked his neck to suck and kiss his pulse point while her slim fingers unbutton his shirt one by one.

"Don't forget we're on a train full of people." Klaus could care less who saw this stunning blonde come undone on top of him but wanted her to be sure before there was no turning back. His erection was already pushing painfully against his zipper. Caroline pulled back far enough to look at his now exposed chest, the blue lights illuminated his body in a sinful way that caused her to lick her lips. Caroline's hands went to either side of Klaus' head on the back of the train seat.

"I don't care." Caroline attacked his lips once more and Klaus gripped her hair painfully to the side to send his tongue to play against hers. She moaned which only fueled Klaus further to grip her ass and guide her grinding motion. Caroline broke his kiss but continued to grind as the thick material of his jeans rubbed her swollen clit.

"Are you going to come for me like this Caroline? I don't even need to touch you and I already have you wet for me, begging to get off." Klaus took the edges of the her long tan coat to pull her closer so the tip of his tongue ghosted over the skin of her neck. He took a deep breathe before speaking. "All you need is to feel my hard cock grinding against that swollen clit of yours."

"Klaus..." Caroline nearly whimpered his name at the filth that came out of this mouth. Every little noise she made was intoxicating and left him wanting more. His hands forced the rest of her dress up to her waist to expose white silk thongs and his hands gripped her hips at the wet circle that soaked through the front. Klaus rose his gaze to look back at Caroline who had her eyes sealed shut to enjoy the sensation and words.

"I want more than anything to slam you against this wooden seat and lick every inch of cum from your body. I want to feel your thighs clinch around my shoulders as you yell my name over and over." Klaus pressed his lips to her jaw closest to her ear so his words could be heard over the music. Klaus felt his belt loosen and zip come down just to feel her hand stroke his cock over his briefs. A growl left his lips as his hips shifted upwards to move his cock against her hand.

"You need to fuck me now." Klaus locked eyes with hers and he could tell that Caroline was restraining herself from begging. Caroline used one hand to grip the wooden headrest behind Klaus while the other shifted the lace material aside to expose to him herself to Klaus. His hand went instinctively to stroke her wet folds, causing Caroline to shake, and bring the wetness back to his lips to taste. Klaus smirked as her mouth dropped open,

"I had to know." In one fluid motion, Klaus positioned his cock at Caroline's entrance and slammed her hips down to meet his. Her moan was hardly masked by the music and he muffled her sounds with kisses. Caroline's hips took on a mind of their own as she moved up and down along his cock. Klaus needed more contact so his hands roam upwards towards the straps of her dress and they fell down with ease under her coat to stop at her elbows. Klaus groaned at the sight of her hard nipples through the thin black lace and grazed his teeth along one. Caroline's hands slapped against his shoulders for support and Klaus mirrored her actions with his hands around her waist. He felt her cheek fall against his and her raged breathes covered his skin.

"I'm so close... You feel so good inside me." Klaus used his hands to guide her hips faster on top of his and with a few last thrusts, they both came together. Caroline's head moved to rest her forehead against his, a satisfied smile on her lips. They both moved to adjust her clothing to it's proper place and Caroline sat next to Klaus to catch her breathe.

"This has officially became my favorite train in Chicago Love."

* * *

 **If you have ideas for stories send them my way in the comments or on Tumblr (clhous3248 ) You can send them to my inbox on here but they could get lost between the updates I receive from reviews etc. My current story is getting alot angsty and less sexy so I need to give my brain a break from it occasionally.**


End file.
